Don't leave me, please!
by Sparkyu23
Summary: cinta yang terhalang karena masalah ekonomi, Eunji terpaksa ditunangkan dengan Junhyung, dan memaksa cerita cintanya dengan Gikwang kandas ditengah jalan


Don't leave me, please!  
Author : *2NY*|Owner|  
Cast :  
• Lee Gi-Kwang a.k.a. Gikwang/Kikwang B2ST  
• Jung Eun-Ji a.k.a. Eunji A-Pink  
• Yong Jun-Hyung a.k.a. Junhyung B2ST - yang mirip Rafael SM*SH itu loh  
• Find by yourself  
Genre : Sad ending  
Length : oneshoot  
Rating : PG 15+  
Disclaimer : FanFict ini punya Author, jangan sembarang ambil #B2uties_merapat. Ini terinspirasi dari lagu Taeyang Big Bang, Wedding Dress. Dengan sedikit tambahan  
Warning : Typo(s), gaje, OOC, De-el-el

Happy reading

Author POV

Seperti pagi-pagi biasa, Gikwang berjalan-jalan di pelataran kompleks rumahnya. Udara dingin namun sejuk membuat pagi itu terasa nyaman. Dengan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah di sakunya, Gikwang terus berharap disetiap langkahnya, namun itu sia-sia.

"Gikwang! Sedang apa disini?" ucap seorang yeoja yang menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "um` hanya berjalan-jalan, wae?" Tanya Gikwang. Melihat bibir dan senyum indahnya, Gikwang menjadi semakin tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Yeoja bernama Eunji ini hanya melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Gikwang yang sedang melamun.

"oh`um, maaf. Aku baru bangun pagi, jadi sedikit~" ucap Gikwang sambil menggarukkan tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Eunji hanya tertawa melihat sikap (mantan)namjanya ini. Mereka pun berjalan-jalan sambil mengeluarkan curahan hati masing-masing.

"em~bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?" ucap Gikwang sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke`arah awan. Eunji hanya tertunduk dan melihat ke`arah cincin emas yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Eunji memberikan sebuah amplop dan segera pergi meninggalkan Gikwang. Gikwang tau pasti apa isinya, namun tetap ia baca isinya.

FLASHBACK

Saat itu siang yang panas sekali. Gikwang membelikan Eunji eskrim dengan sisa uang gaji`nya. "gomawo" ucap Eunji sambil menunjukkan senyum imutnya. Hubungan rahasia mereka tidak ada satupun yang tau, kecuali mereka berdua.

"Eunji, I love you" ucap seorang namja yang datang begitu saja kehadapan Eunji. Bukan Gikwang, tapi Junhyung, sahabat Gikwang. Eunji tertawa dan menolak tawaran itu, sedangkan Gikwang membuang pandangannya ke`arah lain

rumah Eunji

"tidak usah dipikirkan soal tadi, biarkan saja" ucap Eunji dengan santai. Sementara Gikwang terus saja khawatir. "Eunji, bisa Umma bicara sebentar?" ucap Umma Eunji dengan pelan. Eunji hanya meng`iyakan dan pergi ke`arah dapur.

"maaf" ucap Eunji setelah selesai berbincang dengan Ummanya. Gikwang tau dan pergi tanpa berpamitan atau mengucapkan 'aku pergi' seperti biasa. Gikwang mengarahkan wajahnya ke`atas agar airmatanya tidak jatuh, begitu juga dengan Eunji.

FLASHBACK END

kos-kosan Gikwang

"Gikwang" teriak seseorang dari luar yang terdengar seperti suara namja."apa kau tau tentang pernikahan kami?" ucap Junhyung dengan senang setelah Gikwang membukakan pintu untuknya. Gikwang mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Junhyung duduk.

"aku berharap kau mau menjadi pianis kami" ucap Junhyung dengan senang. Gikwang memang punya bakat bermain piano, namun hanya mendasar. "be~baiklah" ucap Gikwang. Junhyung terus mengeluarkan senyumnya dan pergi meninggalkan Gikwang.

Kini yang ia tatap hanyalah sebuah cincin pernikahan yang ia beli dengan uang tabungannya selama 5 bulan. Tetes airmata jatuh ke`arah cincin itu bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan. Menggigit bibir dan merobek undangan pernikahan menjadi salah satu cara Gikwang melampiaskan kesedihannya. Sementara itu, ia hanya menatap piano tua milik Appanya dan memencet beberapa not.

Memainkan satu lagu sudah membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik bagaikan dimakan singa. Tak terasa tetes airmata terus mengalir di pipinya dan membasahi lehernya.

~ ~ ~

#pernikahan

Memainkan piano dengan lancarnya membuat para undangan takjub. Namun satu yang ada dipikirannya, melihat Eunji yang berjalan menuju altar sementara dia hanya bisa melihat. Gikwang berkhayal. Seandainya dia yang berdiri di`altar, namun melihat statusnya yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran kecil, sungguh mustahil mendapatkan hati Orang tua Eunji.

Ikrar telah diteguhkan, yang diakhiri dengan ciuman mesra. Semua undangan berdiri dan memberi tepuk tangan yang begitu keras. Gikwang melihat kearah kotak kecil berwarna merah itu dan memperhatikannya sejenak. Kemudian Gikwang melihat kearah Eunji yang bahagia bersama Junhyung, yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan bahagia.

~ ~ ~

Dibelakang altar, Gikwang terus menatap cincin dikotak kecil itu sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Gikwang memakainya dan cincin itu sangat sempit, karena cincin itu seharusnya dipakaikan kepada Eunji. Junhyung dan Eunji mendatangi Gikwang dan melihat sebuah cincin terpasang di jari manisnya.

"jadi kamu juga mau menikah ya? selamat" ucap Eunji dengan bahagia. "bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama-sama sebagai kenangan?" ucap Junhyung. Gikwang mau tidak mau meng`iyakan dan memaksakan sebuah senyum keluar dari bibir seksinya.

JEPRET! Photographer mem~foto mereka dengan berbagai posisi. Gikwang hanya berpose layaknya seorang siswa yang sedang upacara, dengan tubuh yang tegak dan senyum terpaksa. Setelah selesai, Junhyung dan Eunji meninggalkan Gikwang begitu saja.

Awan yang semula cerah menjadi mendung. Angin yang dingin terus berhembus, namun angin ini tidak bisa mengalahkan perasaan Gikwang yang begitu hancur. Yang ia ingat sekarang hanyalah senyuman Eunji yang begitu manis, yang membuatnya senang setiap mengingatnya.

Namun mengingat hal itu sekarang bagaikan ditusuk pisau berkali-kali namun tidak bisa mati. Dengan sekuat tenaga Gikwang menahan rasa sedih dan amarahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh pasangan bahagia itu. Kemudian Gikwang pulang ke tempat tinggal kecilnya.

kos-kosan Gikwang

Gikwang melepaskan Cincin itu dari jari manisnya dan melemparnya ke segala arah. Gikwang begitu Frustasi dan melemparkan barang-barang yang ada dirumahnya. Ia pun memukul kacanya dan membuat jari-jarinya berdarah. Gikwang terduduk dan menangis, melihat kenyataan pahit ini. Ia pun pergi ke sebuah bar dan minum-minum disana

~ ~ ~

Pulang dengan kondisi mabuk membuat Gikwang terlihat seperti orang gila yang sedang berbicara sendiri tidak jelas. Ia melemparkan botol minumannya ke`arah jalan dan membuat semua orang yang ada dijalan berteriak. Gikwang tertawa dan berjalan menyeberangi jalan dengan tubuh lunglai. Dari arah samping, ada sebuah mobil yang laju menabrak Gikwang hingga tewas.

Tak disangka mobil itu adalah mobil yang ingin pergi keluar kota, mobil milik Junhyung. Mereka yang ingin bulan madu pun tidak jadi karena melihat peristiwa itu. Eunji berlari dengan cepat dan memeluk tubuh Gikwang.

"Oppa, jangan pergi!" tangis Eunji melihat Tubuh Gikwang yang penuh dengan darah. Eunji mengelus pipi Gikwang sambil berharap ada keajaiban yang datang. Namun semua sia-sia,Gikwang berpulang.

#hari pemakaman

Hari itu sangat menyedihkan bagi Eunji dan Junhyung. Mereka begitu berkabung melihat kematian sahabat tercinta. Namun tidak bagi Eunji, ia merasa ada tempat tersendiri bagi Gikwang dihatinya, yang membuat Eunji tidak bisa menahan airmata yang akhirnya jatuh ke tanah itu.

Namun hanya satu hal yang mengejutkan. Hanya beberapa orang yang bersedia menghadiri pemakaman Gikwang. Teman satu restorannya, dan tentu saja, Eunji dan Junhyung. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa milik Gikwang, hanya lah Piano tua itu teman Gikwang sehari-hari.

END


End file.
